Agumon's Adventures of Once Upon a Forest
Once Upon a Forest is a 1993 animated film based on the Furlings characters created by Rae Lambert. Produced by Hanna-Barbera in the United States and HTV Cymru/Wales in the United Kingdom, and distributed worldwide by 20th Century Fox, the film was directed by Charles Grosvenor and produced by David Kirschner. It tells the story of three forest denizens that go on an expedition to cure their friend, Michelle, who became sick from chemical fumes. The film's environmental theme divided critics at the time of its release, along with the animation and story. The film was a box office bomb, grossing US$6.6 million against a budget of $13 million. Once Upon a Forest is the 28th overall episode of the Agumon's Adventures series, created by Garfiled1990 in association with Saban Entertainment and featuring the characters from Toei Animation's Digimon: Digital Monsters. Summary The Digimon (also known as the Digi-Squad) and their comrades of the universe enters Dapplewood to pay a reunion with the Riverbankers from England and help Cornelius (Badger's North American cousin) teaches his furlings about life in the forest. For other surprises, Tom and Jerry also drop by to join the party. Plot The story opens in a forest known as Dapplewood, where "Furlings" (a term for animal children) live alongside their teacher, Cornelius. The four Furlings central to the story are Abigail, a woodmouse; Edgar, a mole; Russell a hedgehog; and a badger named Michelle, who is Cornelius' niece. On that day, the Furlings go on a trip through the forest with Cornelius, where they see a road for the first time. Russell is almost run over by a careless driver, who throws away a glass bottle that shatters in the middle of the road. Cornelius orders the Furlings to forget the road and their lesson ends with a boat ride. Afterward, they go back to the forest only to find out that it has been destroyed with poison gas from an overturned tanker truck that blew a tire from the broken glass bottle while transporting chlorine gas. Michelle panics and runs to her home to find her parents, consequently breathing in the gas and becoming severely ill. Abigail risks her own life and saves a comatose Michelle, but can do nothing for Michelle's parents who are already killed by the gas before Michelle's arrival. The Furlings go to Cornelius' house nearby for shelter after they find their homes deserted and believe everyone succumbed to the gas as well. There, Cornelius tells the Furlings of his past encounter with humans that claimed the lives of his parents, hence why he is fearful of all human beings. He says he needs two herbs to save Michelle's life: lungwort and eyebright. With limited time, the Furlings head off for their journey the next day. After encountering numerous dangers including a hungry barn owl, a flock of religious wrens led by preacher Phineas, and intimidating construction equipment, which the wrens call "yellow dragons," the Furlings make it to the meadow with the herbs they need. There, they meet the bully squirrel Waggs, and Willy, a tough but sensible mouse who grows a liking to Abigail. After getting the eyebright, they discover that the lungwort is on a giant cliff making it inaccessible by foot. Russell suggests they use Cornelius' airship, the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing, to get to the lungwort. The Furlings manage to get the lungwort after a dangerous flight up the cliff, then steer their airship back for Dapplewood. They crash-land back in the forest after a storm, and bring the herbs to Michelle and Cornelius. Just then, a group of humans appear and the animals, thinking the humans mean them harm, escape through the backdoor of Cornelius' house. Unfortunetly, Edgar gets separated from the group and, after losing his glasses and coat, gets caught in an old trap. When one of the workers finds him, the animals are surprised when he frees Edgar and destroys the trap, revealing the men are cleaning up the forest's mess caused by the gas. The group, especially Cornelius, realize that there are good humans in the world. The Furlings and Cornelius later find a spot to rest, and gives Michelle the herbs. The next day, Michelle appears unresponsive and believed to be dead, but a single tear from Cornelius awakens her from her coma. Cornelius sees the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing and becomes amazed on how the Furlings have grown-up. The Furlings' families and many of the other inhabitants arrive as well, except for Michelle's parents, who died in the gas accident, but Cornelius promises to do his best on taking care of her. The Furlings happily reunite with their families, who are relieved to see that their children are alright. Michelle asks Cornelius if anything will ever be the same again. Cornelius looks at the dead trees in the forest and says to her that if everyone works as hard to save Dapplewood as the Furlings did to save Michelle, it will be. Hero Teams Digi-Squad (with Digivolutions and De-Digivolutions) * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon * Patamon * Gatomon Disney Heroes * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck Mighty Ducks * Duelists * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Dotanello * Raphael * Michaelangio Piñatas * Pandasian Pandas * Toby * Love Gizmo Friendly Ghosts and Ghouls * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Wendy the Good Little Witch * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Poil the Ghost: Ghostly Trio * Fatso: * Stinkie: * Stretch: Extreme Dinosaurs * T-Rex * Inspector Gadget Creations * 9: Team Tomoeda * Alakazam and DeeDee Team'' Voltron * Team Saotome * Rock Detectors * Cornelius * Chester * Clifford * Angus * Maxwell Samurai Pizza Cats * Speedy Cerviche * Polly Esther * Guido Anchovy Riverbankers * Toad * Badger * Ratty * Mole Mousekewitzs * Fievel: * Tanya * Yasha * Papa Mousekewitzs * Mama Mousekewitzs Allies * Tony Toponi * Bridget * Tiger Team Lucha * Goop-Mandos * Guest Heroes Team Kimba * Tom and Jerry Villain Teams Weasels of the Wild Wood * Chief Weasel * Henchman Weasel Cameos * Chuumon * Geckomon * River Bank Fieldmice and Wild Wood Youngsters ** Billy Rabbit ** Billy the Fieldmouse * Oolong * Puar Main Characters Dapplewood * Other Animals Music and Songs # ''Digimon: Digital Monsters (Agumon's Adventures Opening Theme) - Paul Gordon and Chorus # Please Wake Up - Michael Crawford # He's Back - Ben Vereen and the Andrae Crouch Singers # You've Got to Have A Little Bit of Style - David Jason, Peter Sallis, Sir Michael Hordern, Richard Pearson # Once Upon a Time with Me (end credits) - Florence Warner Jones # Kimba the White Lion (theme song, closing credits) - # The Wind in the Willows (theme song, extended version, closing credits) - Ralph McTell and Chorus Cast Credits Production Notes Trivia * Cameos * Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon and Samurai Pizza Cats belongs to Saban Entertainment and Bandai * Once Upon a Forest belongs to 20th Century Fox and Hanna-Barbera Transcript Agumon's Adventures of Once Upon a Forest/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Agumon's Adventures Category:Once Upon a Forest Movie Spoof